


El corazón de un hada

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Angustía, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Soulmates, alternative universe, pliroyweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Lo conoció en una clase de ballet y aunque en ese momento no lo supo, estaban unidos desde antes de haber nacido.prompts: SoulmatesPliroyWeek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 

 

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras el chico frente suyo se frotaba la mejilla derecha y le miraba con la misma desesperación. Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estomago y salió corriendo del local ante la mirada de todos los presentes. La lluvia lo baño mientras su corazón sucumbía a pedazos. Todo había pasado en unos cuatro o cinco meses.

Yuri Plisetsky, de quince años recientemente cumplidos, corría por las calles mojadas de St Petesburgo, Rusia. Un mar de emociones se habían adueñado de aquel pequeño y frágil corazón. Luego de dramas familiares y situaciones de descontento, pensó que podría ser feliz en algún momento de su vida. Pero no fue así, sus lágrimas descendieron por su rostro hasta terminar en su ropa o el piso pálido. Se detuvo, la lluvia era cada vez más y más torrencial y mientras la gente buscaba refugio en los locales de comida o debajo de un toldo de un comercio, el joven rubio se abrazaba fuertemente mientras su mirada se perdía en el insipiente pasto de la vereda.

 

Todo había empezado, como se dijo, un 4 de octubre del año pasado. Yuri Plisetsky era uno de los bailarines principales en la escuela de danza clásica de Lilia Baravnoskaya. − _El cuerpo de un atleta debe estar tan sano como su mente_ −, solía decir.

 

Yuri  practicaba ballet con otras cinco chicas, entre ellas Mila Babicheva, su mejor amiga y confidente. Naturalmente cuando comenzó danza a los cuatro años, las niñas solían burlarse de él por ser varón, otros chicos solían decirle **_mariquita_** por entrar a clases de baile clásico, pero a Yuri jamás le importó el qué dirán. Con un cuerpo privilegiado y una mirada fuerte y decidida, Yuri era el ser más hermoso de toda la academia. Sus profundos ojos verdes y su mirada frágil, delicada, sumisa, lo hacían más bello que la reina de las bailarinas, por lo cual en ocasiones, Yuri interpretaba dos papeles en las obras que se exponían, el de hombre y el de mujer. Era llamado _la hada rusa_ por su admirable belleza y pulcritud, tanto como una virgen. Dado a su tamaño, muchas veces no podía cargar a las otras niñas de su condición, pero si podía ser cargado por Mila o por alguno de los bailarines mayores dentro del elenco.  

 

Ese día sería diferente. 4 de Octubre, a las 14:30 horas, segunda hora vespertina de las clases de Lilia. Yuri ya traía su ropa puesta, unos pantalones a cuerpo acompañado por una camiseta manga larga color oscuro. Los zapatos apropiados para la danza y el cabello recogido. Colocó un poco de polvo en sus manos para luego deslizarlo sobre la barra y comenzar lentamente a longar, logrando que su cuerpo se caliente. Pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por la docente, quien venía acompañada de un muchacho mucho más alto que ella, con el cabello corto, camiseta sin manga que resaltaba no sólo su musculoso cuerpo sino sus tatuajes. Con un pantalón pegado que hacía notar su increíble anatomía y una mirada azul que penetró el cuerpo de Yuri Plisetsky.

 

“Señoritas, señoritas” indicó la mujer, luego miró a Yuri que fruncía el ceño. “Y Yuri”, indicó “Les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero que vendrá a practicar con nosotros, su nombre es Jean-Jacques Leroy, es oriundo de Canadá, pero vive aquí en St Petesburgo, por favor, quiero que sean amigables con él”

 

Jean claramente cayó bien a la población femenina, inclusive a Mila quien se sonrojó al ser observada por él. Yuri no dio importancia aunque su cuerpo reaccionaba a la invasión de ese hombre a su espacio personal. Se colocó detrás de Yuri, a una distancia considerable pero aun así podía sentir su presencia, además que su amiga Mila se lo hacía notar girando con su cuerpo para quedar enfrentada a Yuri y así poder ver al muchacho detrás de él. El pequeño rubio no dijo nada, siquiera pudo, solamente alzó su pierna de forma horizontal y estiró el brazo, mostrando su increíble flexibilidad.

 

“Eres muy flexible para ser un chico” la profunda voz de Leroy sonó, Yuri giró su cabeza para ver como pasaba su mirada por su anatomía.

“Son casi diez años en esto” intentó decir, sin llamar demasiado la atención, pero claramente Yuri estaba reaccionando ante la mirada del muchacho.

“Jean Leroy.”

“Sí, lo sé, te presentaron recién” comentó Yuri y descendió su pierna para incorporarse mejor.

“Me gustaría saber tu nombre”

“¿Por qué?”

“Bueno, no sabría como llamarte” intentó parecer razonable, Mila se reía.

“Lo suelen llamar hada rusa” indicó Mila riéndose, Yuri giró y lanzó su mejor mirada criminal.

“¿Hada, eh?”

“¡Yuri! Me llamo Yuri” explicó, Jean-Jacques entonces supo como se llamaba el niño hermoso frente a sus ojos, estiró su mano hacia él para estrecharla, pero Yuri no parecía muy abierto a las relaciones interpersonales, por lo tanto nunca logró estrechar sus manos.

“Bueno, un gusto conocerte” dijo esa vez.

 

A partir de ese día y las semanas continuaron, Yuri y Jean se veían casi a menudo en las clases de Lilia. Escuchando pudo conocer un poco de la historia de aquel muchacho de origen canadiense, como por ejemplo: que venía de una familia adinerada y muy grande, que tenía dos hermanos pequeños que le gustaba patinar sobre hielo y vestir ropa de su línea. El chico tenía dieciocho años, jugaba jockey sobre hielo y tenía hasta un club de fans, comenzó a hacer ballet para conocer un poco más su cuerpo y poder controlarlo.   
Por otro lado, Jean conoció de Yuri su triste historia. Vivía con su entrenadora de Ballet, quien resultaba ser una prima de su abuelo que vivía en Moscú, su madre lo abandonó al nacer y lo dejó al cuidado de su abuelo y no sabía nada de su padre. Había estado enamorado una vez, de un profesor de patinaje sobre hielo llamado Victor, pero este lo rechazó amablemente ¿quién podría aceptar una cita de un niño de 10 años cuando se tenía 22? Definitivamente nadie.

 

Lentamente se fueron volviendo más y más cercanos hasta el punto que Jean le pidió que se quedara a dormir y comer a su casa. Cosa que sucedió.

 

“Yuri, tienes algo aquí” dijo, claramente nadie caería en el truco más viejo de seducción, pero Yuri lo hizo y se acercó a Jean para que le saque ese ‘algo’ que tenía en la mejilla.

 

Poco tiempo después, los labios del moreno se estamparon contra los suyos en un suave toque que terminó con un profundo beso. Lento, apacible, húmedo, piadoso. Las manos de Jean eran cálidas, fuertes, le permitían y le hacían sentir confianza. Lentamente jugueteó con su lengua, pudo sentir el roce de las manos de Jean con la piel de su vientre y cintura. No quería que aquello terminara nunca pero el oxigeno se hizo inminente y tuvieron que separarse, verse los ojos y sentir algo dentro de su cuerpo.

 

“Yuri….yo no quiero que pienses que te estoy forzando….eres muy joven aun, tienes catorce años, pero…” no terminó, uno de los dedos de Yuri rozó sus labios impidiéndole hablar, en un silencio mudo.

“Sí…..yo también lo quiero” comentó.

 

Yuri decidió ese día dejar de ser un niño y entregarse a los brazos de quien le decía amar, pues a pesar que aun era desconocido ese ‘sentimiento’, como para ponerle un epíteto, sabía que era fuerte e incondicional. Acarició los labios y se fundió con estos, sus manos recorrieron todo el joven cuerpo del bailarín, mientras Yuri hacía lo propio, delineando con sus yemas, cada músculo fibroso del cuerpo de su amante. Los gemidos se hicieron presentes, las bocas no dejaban de devorarse en un frenesí de locura y entrega, cada momento y cada instante que compartían lo volvieron eterno, propio.

Cuando llegó el momento, donde la penetración se hizo presente, el cabello de Yuri terminó tirado hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos y su boca también, la impresión de tener algo dentro suyo le hizo ahogar sus propios gritos. Jean sabía que dolería, él podía sentir la tensión del cuerpo y con sus manos acarició las piernas y glúteos del más joven, intentando calmarlo. Lentamente cedió y su miembro ingresó totalmente en él.

 

El vaivén fuerte, profundo y agonizante comenzó de forma lenta para terminar desbarrancando los sueños y las emociones hasta llegar al piso. El sudor resbalaba por su piel, las mejillas enrojecieron y las uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Jean y en las caderas de Yuri. La violencia era parte del amor y la locura en esta situación apasionada, Jean lo trataba como un bello ángel ardiente, mientras que Yuri sentía aquel gladiador luchando por fusionarse con su cuerpo.

 

Había algo diferente en ellos, algo que probablemente no notarían hasta mucho tiempo más tarde. Sus almas estaban brillantes al son de la pasión y cuando Jean gimió ronco iniciando el intenso orgasmo, Yuri podía sentir que algo en su interior estaba mutando, cambiando sólo para pegarse a Jean, algo que probablemente no entendía y que le resultaba extraño en su sentir.

 

Desde ese día habían pasado cuatro meses, en los cuales Yuri y Jean compartían besos, abrazos y de vez en cuando se dejaban hacer en la cama, enredándose mutuamente y entregándose de forma violenta y apasionada. Fue un 1 de marzo, el día de su cumpleaños cuando escuchó a unas de sus compañeras de ballet hablar. Yuri se encontraba tomando agua a unos metros de ellas. Isabella Yang era una bailarina de cuarta, pero aun así tenía estilo y belleza, a veces la había encontrado hablando con Jean, pero este no le prestaba mucha atención. Ese día, la joven de dieciocho años, hablaba con una de las aprendices más jóvenes después de Yuri, Mikaela Volkova.

 

“Bueno, no sé si sabías, pero Jean me va a pedir que sea su novia oficial” deslizó, Yuri giró su cabeza para ver a ambas chicas cotillear.

“¿En serio? Pero pensé que él estaba mucho tiempo con ese chico, ehm ¡Plisetsky!” claramente no era un secreto que Jean y Yuri se llevaban muy bien y que probablemente habían tenido algunas situaciones sexuales entre ellos, la mayoría de los bailarines solían tener aventuras sexuales con personas de su mismo género, y dado que Yuri y Jean eran muy cercanos y habían sido descubiertos en algún momento compartiendo algunas caricias, el rumor se expandió.

“¡Bah! Jean me dijo una vez que ese niño era sólo sexo” comentó la chica, muy segura de lo que decía “Pero una vez que me proponga ser su novia, seguramente ese niño tendrá que buscarse otro pene para rebotarle encima”

 

Yuri se despedazó justo en ese momento, su autoestima cayó al suelo junto a la botella de agua y salió corriendo de allí. Esa noche lloró mientras se escuchaba la canción de rington de su celular una y otra vez, tenía al menos cinco llamadas perdidas de Jean Leroy en menos de una hora. Yuri decidió ver los mensajes, en todos ellos el joven canadiense le pedía que se encontraran en un café cercano, Yuri no quería pensar que esa charla traería aparejada la ruptura, por lo cual decidió ignorarla. Pero al correr de los días, ya no podía negarlo más, debía encontrarse con Jean y propuso un lugar para la cita.

 

Dado que para el cumpleaños de Yuri, Jean había ido a visitar a su familia a Canadá. Este le traía una enorme sorpresa, pero Yuri estaba cegado con todo lo que había escuchado de Isabella y cuando Jean apenas pudo hablar, recibió una bofetada de Yuri.

 

“¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más en tu vida!” y se fue.

 

Ahora estaba allí, frente a una plaza debajo de un toldo de un local, esperando a que la lluvia parara, pero no lo hacía, lo mejor sería caminar por las calles y empaparse, tal vez de esa forma, la lluvia podía lavar su cara llorosa. Su corazón se partía a cada instante que caminaba y sus ojos hinchados y rojos no podían dejar de deslizar el agua ardiente de sus pupilas. Poco a poco no sintió más el agua, observó al cielo pero una tela se lo impidió, un paraguas. Giró hacia la derecha para ver a Jean allí, con un paraguas en su mano derecha y un oso con flores de rojas. Aun traía la marca de la bofetada en su rostro.

 

“Jean…”

“No deberías mojarte, Yuri” susurró y le entregó el paraguas. Yuri lo toma.

“¿Por qué me seguiste? Después de ese cachetazo que te di.”

“Bueno, digamos que todo me lleva a ti” le entrega el regalo y Yuri como puede lo toma en brazos “Lamento lo que pasó, no sé que hice pero debió ser malo para que te enojaras así”

“¿Hm?” Yuri pestañó, ¿acaso Jean no lo sabía? “¿No lo sabes?”

“No.”

“¿No sabes nada?”

“¡Claro que no, Yuri! vine hasta aquí para entregarte tu regalo y estaba feliz que me hayas llamado luego de tantos días de ausencia. Era para tu cumpleaños en realidad, como estuve en Canadá no pude dártelo ese día.”

“¿E Isabella?”

“¿Qué tiene que ver ella?”

“¿Cómo qué tiene que ver? Ella es tu novia ¿o no?” Jean le mira sorprendido y comienza a reírse “¿De qué te ríes?”

“¡Isabella no es mi novia!” se tomó el vientre, dado que le dolía de tanto reír “¿De dónde sacaste eso?”

“Ella lo dijo.”

“Jajajaja Isabella es una paranoica que inventa historias, no le creas nada de lo que dice. Ayer me contó que se le había quebrado un hueso, no le creas nada” le toma del rostro “Yuri, sólo tengo ojos para ti, porque tú eres mi alma gemela.”

“¿Al….alma gemela?”

“Hmm….aja…” le da un pequeño beso en los labios “Ayer, hablando con mi madre por teléfono, me contó una historia sorprendente que ocurrió hace algunos años en Rusia, resulta que mi bisabuelo estaba enamorado de un extranjero de origen ruso, cuando él vino a pelear aquí, lo conoció, parece que era un muchacho que vivía por los alrededores. Pero la vida fue muy cruel con ellos ¿sabes?”

“¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?”

“Mucho” Jean saca de su cuello lo que sería un pequeño dije que se podía abrir y guardar fotos o cosas dentro de él que fueran extremadamente pequeñas. Yuri toma el collar completamente “Ábrelo.”

“¿Ya?”

“Claro, tonto.”

“Hmm…” Yuri abre y ve en el interior una foto de dos personas, uno de ellos era muy joven, tendría al menos la edad de 13 años, mientras que el otro tenía al menos unos veinte años.

“¿Quiénes son?”

“Pues, este de aquí es John-Jack Leroy, mi bis abuelo, tenía veinte años cuando tomó esta foto, falleció antes que yo naciera.”

“¿Y este chico?” preguntó sorprendido, se parecía mucho a él.

“Pues según el dije mismo, aquí esta grabado, se llamaba Boruk Plisetsky y resulta que es tu tío abuelo.”

“¿Mi tío….? ¿Cómo sabes que mi tío abuelo se llamaba Boruk Plisetsky?”

“Me lo contó tu abuelo. Mientras tú no me contestabas, yo estaba hablando con tu abuelo de Moscú por este relicario, quería saber toda la historia. Parece que tu tío abuelo falleció por problemas cardiacos antes que tú nacieras Yuri.”

“Se parece mucho a mí.”

“Eres tú” sonrió “Yuri, no sé si crees en la encarnación y en las almas gemelas, pero yo si creo y siento….que esto es algo que solo nosotros entendemos” Jean tomó el collar y se lo colocó a Yuri.

“Tonto.”

“Por ti” murmuró, dándole un cálido beso en los labios.

 

 

Probablemente Yuri no entendería hasta mucho después lo que significaba encontrar a su alma gemela, la persona que amaría el resto de su vida y que a su vez, sería amado por él.

 

 

**Fin.**


End file.
